The present invention relates to the deletion of explosives, particularly to methods for the detection of explosives by instruments or dogs, and more particularly to explosive simulants which are chemically equivalent but not detonable for use in training dogs and calibrating instruments, and to methods for making the simulants.
Various methods and apparatus have been developed for detecting explosives. As the concern of terrorist actions increases, the need to develop but effective explosive detection increases. More recently explosives detecting dogs and sensitive analytical technologies have been utilized. To enable the training of such dogs and/or the calibrating of sensitive instruments, it has been necessary to use large quantities of explosives which pose a hazard as well as preventing dog training or instrument utilization is some critical or restricted areas. For example, during the training of the dogs, quantifies of explosives were carried in vehicles and placed in buildings which resulted in the possibility of explosive detonation. Where explosives were banned due to the location or equipment within an area, training could not be undertaken. Similarly, calibrating of sensitive analytical instruments used for the detection of explosives could only be accomplished by the presence of similar explosives, though in small quantifies, but creating a hazard in and of themselves.
Thus, there has been a need to develop safe methods of training explosives detecting dogs and/or calibrating sensitive analytical instruments without the use of actual explosives. The present invention satisfies that need by providing explosive simulants which are chemically equivalent to explosives in nearly all respects, but cannot chemically react violently (no detonation or explosion). Thus, the use of actual explosives for training and/or instrument calibration could be eliminated, thereby eliminating the hazards associated with the use of explosives, which team is defined herein to mean high explosives as well as gun and rocket propellants. This is basically accomplished by a series of materials which contain small amounts of the actual energetic material to be simulated, but is a minor component overall in a non-reactive matrix.